Dans un lac de sang
by Varlai
Summary: Il s'agit des dernières heures de la vie de Logan Taylor, un heroes possèdant le don de mimétisme emphatique unique.


« C'était par une sombre nuit de pluie torrentielle, ou peut-être une chaude journée ensoleillée, peu importe… C'est allongé au sol, baignant dans la vie qui me quittait à grands flots écarlates que je rendis mon dernier sourire. C'est sous cet arbre gigantesque aux feuilles colorées d'ambre et d'or que moi, Logan Taylor, poussa mon dernier soupire, pour l'éternité. Non… Je ne soupire pas, car je ne suis pas triste. Disons plutôt que je m'endors. Je m'endors et j'attends. Je suis heureux, malgré tout. Malgré le Passeur qui s'approche de moi. Malgré la lumière qui m'aveugle. Malgré le sons des sanglots près de moi. Ne pleurez pas pour moi. Je suis mort, certes, mais l'on m'a offert la plus merveilleuse des fins… »

_Vêtu d'un manteau long d'un chic qui n'était pas à discuter, un __jeune homme marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues bondées de Manhattan. Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient élégamment rehaussés d'un chapeau qui lui donnait un air décontracté malgré la classe de sa tenue. Il devait avoir vingt ans, peut-être un peu moins. Ses yeux d'un bleu-gris avaient ce pouvoir d'absorber quiconque y plongeait dans un tourbillon de mystère. La pupille noir de jais était encerclée d'une auréole dorée qui rendait son regard plus pénétrant encore. Bien heureux celui qui croisait ce regard intense, car la vision du jeune homme ne s'éloignait que trop rarement du sol. Ses lèvres qui n'avaient pas connues assez de baisers n'offraient de sourire qu'en de rares occasions. Il avait le visage d'un ange qui se croyait indigne de son titre. Il était un ange qui avait lui-même proclamé sa déchéance. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, il avait beaucoup vécu. Toutes les misères qui s'étaient acharnées sur lui l'avaient terni mais aucunes souffrances n'avaient su faner sa beauté pure. _

_Ses mains étaient plongées dans les poches de son manteau. L'automne était insistant et le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid, soutirant de nombreux frissons aux passants. Logan entra dans le premier café qu'il croisa. Sans un regard pour les clients qui discutaient joyeusement, le jeune homme se rendit au comptoir. Il posa ses yeux gris sur la femme qui s'informa aussitôt de sa commande. L'épingle qu'elle portait l'identifiait comme se prénommant Amber. La dite Amber servit son café au jeune homme qui la remercia d'un sourire et un léger pourboire. La serveuse, dont la trentaine l'avait faite femme plutôt que demoiselle, n'était pas particulièrement belle, ni particulièrement avenante. En fait, elle n'avait rien de particulier sinon que d'avoir reçu en cadeau un sourire du jeune Taylor. _

_Logan sortit de l'endroit public plutôt promptement. En fait, le pauvre évitait ce genre de place autant que possible. Café bien en main, le jeune homme se remit en marche. Il se dirigeait d'un pas ferme et décidé vers Primatech. C'était une compagnie de papier, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, qui avait engagé le jeune Taylor il y a quelque temps. Plus que du papier, la compagnie en cachait une autre connue sous le nom d'O.W.I. Cela signifiait Organization Without Initial. Rien de bien équivoque… Pourtant, pour Logan, cette compagnie était toute sa vie. Enfin presque… Car sa vie, si courte fut-elle n'en était qu'à ses débuts. _

_L'ange entra dans le bâtiment qui semblait abandonné. D'un simple hochement de la tête, il salua deux hommes affairés à empiler de lourdes boites de cartons brun, coiffées de poussière. Il traversa, sans s'arrêter, l'immense entrepôt qu'était Primatech. Il stoppa son mouvement quand il arriva devant une porte de métal solide. Sur le coté de la dite porte se trouvait un petit boîtier servant à accueillir quelconque carte magnétique. Logan, tranquillement, plongea sa main dans la poche droite de son manteau pour y sortir sa carte. L'objet se sa quête ne s'y trouvait pas. Levant un sourcil, il essaya l'autre poche. Rien… C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Le jeune homme fit un pas vers l'arrière. Une femme sortit de l'embrasure. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Surprise, elle posa ses yeux verts sur le jeune Taylor qui avait bien vite reconnu sa collègue, Christie Saymev. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Logan? »_, demanda Christie, candidement, avant d'interpeller un des deux homme au fond de l'entrepôt. Ils étaient loin mais la jeune femme de 19 ans savait comment faire porter le son de sa voix sur d'étonnantes distances. _

« Je cherchais mon pass… Merci de m'avoir ouvert. »_, répondit un Logan un peu gêné. Il avait du égarer sa carte chez lui. Peu importait pour l'instant. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent leur position. L'agent Taylor se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il se retourna pour regarder l'agent Saymev s'éloigner avec l'homme qu'elle avait appelé. _One of us, one of them, _pensa-t-il. S'il respectait le travaille de la jeune femme, lui préférait agir sans l'aide des humains. Il avait du respect pour eux et n'aimaient pas les mettre en danger. Sur ces pensées, il entra au siège de l'O.W.I._

_La compagnie était constituée d'humains et de gens spéciaux. Logan Taylor était de ces êtres extraordinaires dotés de pouvoirs. Pourtant, il n'était pas à l'image de ce Sylar dont tout le monde avait entendu parler. Si le monde était classé __entre les bons et les méchants, Sylar serait définitivement un méchant. Logan, quant à lui serait parmi les bons. Fort, courageux, agile, intelligent… L'ange était de ceux qui ne renoncent pas. Il est facile de s'acharner quand un don nous rend invulnérable. Des pouvoir, il les avait tous et aucun à la fois. Là n'était pas la base de son entêtement. Logan assumait son don. Il savait que chaque combat qu'il menait était dangereux. Le choix de la vie ou de la mort, à la fin de chaque affrontement ne lui revenait pas. Quel courage le poussait donc au devant de cette mort qui s'amusait à le pointer du doigt sans jamais venir le prendre? Il avait fait un choix. Il avait choisi de croire en lui et d'agir toujours pour le mieux, malgré son don en constant changeant. Ce don n'était pas tout pour lui. Un grand homme à un jour écrit «Mais avant de savoir son on a le pouvoir de voler ou de se régénérer, un choix s'impose à nous : sommes-nous capable de sauter dans le vide, sans savoir si on y survivra. » Le jeune homme avait ce courage et c'est ce qui le rendait spécial, au-delà de la mutation de son ADN. _

_Pénétrant dans les bureaux de la Compagny, l'homme prit une gorgée de son café. Sa journée de travaille commençait. __Logan se rendit à son casier. Il se changea et prit ses armes. Ses yeux bleu-gris avisèrent une note à son attention. Il s'agissait de quelque instruction à son endroit. Il devait patrouiller dans Central Park ce jour-là. Ses mains plièrent distraitement la note pendant que son esprit se concentrait sur son reflet dans le miroir de sa case. Il n'aimait pas se présenter dans un sale état. Tout était parfait… L'ange referma la porte de son casier dans un bruit métallique. Aussitôt, il sursauta si violemment qu'il laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. _

« Tu aurais du voir ta tête Logan… Trop drôle! Ah, je ne pensais pas te faire peur à ce point. »

_La jeune femme s'était cachée derrière la porte ouverte du casier de l'agent Taylor. Le teint parfait, un visage de porcelaine, les cheveux d'un blond à en faire pâlir le soleil__, les yeux couleur de ciel, Elizabeth Black laissait rarement les garçons indifférents. L'ange ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Une teinte d'un rose léger lui monta aux joues en la voyant qui le fixait de son regard de glace. Il déglutit avec difficulté. La jolie Lizzie était la seule femme à faire détourner le cœur du garçon de Claire Bennet. Claire, l'amour inconditionnel de Logan… Pourtant, quand il voyait Elizabeth, le jeune homme oubliait un moment la belle cheerleader. _

« Non, non… Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Disons seulement que j'ai été surpris. »

_L'orgueil masculin est ainsi fait. Ils n'ont peur de rien, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils essaient tous de faire croire. Puis, dans l'espoir non dissimulé de détourner la conversation, Logan demanda à l'agent Black si elle avait une mission assignée. La pauvre fut forcée de répondre par la négative. Nouvellement intégrée au sein de la compagnie, on ne lui confiait jamais de mission important ou dangereuse. Chagrinée par ce manque de confiance en ses capacités, elle ne trouva pour se réconforter qu'une solution. Elle proposa au jeune homme de l'accompagner dans sa mission. __Logan s'empressa de refuser. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'Elizabeth. La voyant insister, il du céder, la sachant aussi entêtée que lui._

_Les deux jeunes gens sortirent ensemble de Primatech. Ils partirent en direction de Central Park. Les conversations n'abondaient pas entre eux mais peu importait. Elizabeth avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à cacher ses sentiments. Et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Logan, s'ils n'étaient pas de l'amour, s'en rapprochaient beaucoup. Sa seule présence la faisait sourire. _

_Central Park était à quelques pas de distance. On pouvait déjà y voir les nombreux buissons, les bancs qui avaient été reconstruits depuis l'explosion, le chien qui se promenait libre de tout maître, les quatre personne qui se battaient… Les agents Black et Taylor s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement. Elizabeth toucha son pistolet pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Puis, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir en direction de l'agression. Une jeune fille se faisait attaquer par trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme. Plus ils approchaient, plus Logan se sentait mal. Il reconnaissait la fille qui se faisait brutaliser. C'était Claire Bennet. SA Claire… _

_À ce moment-là Logan voyait rouge. Sa belle, son amour se faisait attaquer. Il aurait tout donne pour que ce ne fut pas elle. La pauvre Elizabeth aussi car la cheerleader était la seule à pouvoir éloigner l'ange d'elle. Par contre, sachant Logan dans une colère noire, elle ne peut faire autrement que de lui apporter son aide. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'agression. Celle-ci se calma car, voyant arriver les agents de l'O.W.I., les trois jeunes gens se préparèrent à les accueillir. _

_Symphony Yardley offrit à Logan son plus beau sourire. Ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient au gré du vent froid qui ne voulait pas mourir. Son regard bleu d'océan passa de l'homme à la femme. Elle ne les connaissait que par les dossiers qu'ils avaient sur eux à Pinehearst. Elle savait que la femme se nommait Elizabeth Black et qu'elle possédait une mémoire infinie. Elle savait aussi que l'homme était Logan Taylor. Par contre, son pouvoir était assez étrange et ambiguë. Il semblait les avoir tous et aucun à la fois. En fait, selon les dossiers, il semblait pouvoir copier le don des autres. Le combat serait difficile. _

_Symphony tourna le regard vers son copain, Rick Baneson. Il était grand. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé tirant sur le brun étaient indomptables depuis l'arrivée des grands vents. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et son regard aussi perçant que la pointe d'une flèche. Il avait un sourire à fendre l'âme, mais pas ce jour-là. Normalement, il appréciait les combats, mais en solitaire. À première vue, il semblait nerveux, mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. _

_Ensuite, elle posa ses yeux sur son collègue de Pinehearst, Alexis Kane. Il avait une forte carrure. Ses cheveux bruns rappelaient les ténèbres de ses yeux. Un voile d'ombre le couvrait en permanence. Il tenait fermement dans ses bras la jeune Bennet afin qu'elle ne se sauve pas. La pauvre se débattait, lançant des insultes au trio infernal. Alexis semblait s'en amuser. Il lui parlait doucement, comme à un enfant, lui expliquant avec le plus grand calme que tout cela ne servait à rien car elle ne se sauverait pas. Alexis… Toujours aussi imperturbable. _

_Rick semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Symphony tapota discrètement les deux couteaux qu'elle avait toujours à sa ceinture. Dans un sourire moqueur, elle demanda aux deux agents s'ils comptaient les attaquer. Elizabeth sorti son pistolet et pointa Claire et Alexis. Bon, elle n'en voulait pas à se point à la pauvre jeune fille mais, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir d'une simple balle, tirer sur elle pour atteindre l'homme était plutôt tentant. La tension était palpable. _

« On ne peux pas combattre ici… »_, affirma Rick. Il semblait vraiment nerveux, comme s'il se demandait de quel côté se ranger. En fait, il voulait gagner du temps. Il tentait désespérément d'éviter l'affrontement qui n'allait pas tarder. _

_Comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour prendre l'avantage, l'agent Black tira. Tous sursautèrent, surtout le maître des ombres qui eu tout juste le temps de bouger de côté. La balle habilement envoyée lui toucha l'épaule. Serrant les dents, il échappa un juron, portant sa main à son épaule blessée. Se faisant, il laissa Claire filer. Logan se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras. Le bonheur de retrouver son amour lui fit oublier les gens qui se trouvaient autour. Il pris le temps de la serrer contre lui, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blond de la jeune femme qu'elle était. Elizabeth regardait la scène, le cœur serré non pas par la beauté du tableau mais par la jalousie de voir l'ange en aimer une autre qu'elle. De ce fait, elle avait baissé sa garde. Rapidement, Sky enfila ses gants et sauta sur Elizabeth. _

_Et le combat fut engagé!_

_Un classique crochet du droit fut assené à la pauvre Eliz qui en échappa son pistolet. La brune n'avait pas de pouvoir lui permettant d'attaquer mais les agents de Pinehearst lui avait enseigné le combat à mains nues, afin qu'elle puisse se défendre. Logan s'excusa à Claire, lui disant qu'il devait aller aider l'agent Black. Il couru vers le duo de femmes qui se battait. D'un geste désinvolte, il tapota l'épaule de la brune. Quand elle se retourna, il lui assena un puissant coup de point au visage. Elle recula de plusieurs pas. Rick arriva derrière Logan et l'attrapa par les épaules. _

« Tu touche encore à ma copine et je te jure que je t'éclate, t'as compris? »_, dit Rick complètement furieux._

_Sur quoi, l'agent Taylor lui répondit : _« Tu t'attaquerais à un collègue? Agit comme l'agent que tu es, Baneson! »

_À ces mots, Symphony arrêta de bouger. Elle posa son regard bleu sur Rick qui la regardait aussi. Il semblait désolé alors qu'elle, elle bouillait de rage. __Le tableau était magnifique. Au premier plan se trouvaient Rick et Logan, se sachant confrères mais jusqu'à quel point complices? Plus loin, il y avait Symphony, complètement désemparée, les bras ballants, du sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure. À gauche du tableau, il y avait Claire Bennet qui regardait la scène horrifiée. En arrière-plan, Elizabeth et Alexis, recouverts d'un voile d'ombre opaque. De cette zone de ténèbre ne s'échappaient que les cris de la jeune femme. _

_Symphony était submergée par la rage. Celle-ci était dirigée vers Rick et Logan. Ne voulant rien faire contre Rick, elle décida de s'en prendre à l'agent Taylor. Celui-ci __s'apprêtait à pénétrer les ténèbre quand ceux-ci disparurent. Logan figea. Elizabeth était étendu sans vie au sol. Du sang s'échappait de son front, sa gorge et son ventre. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, un long couteau était planté dans le cœur de la pauvre femme. Un silence de mort tomba sur l'ange. Quand il réalisa vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, il poussa un hurlement digne de la complainte de douleur d'un loup à la lune. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses yeux se firent si noirs que les ténèbres elles-mêmes semblaient plus claires. Il regarda Alexis qui était taché du sans de la pauvre Elizabeth. _

_Plus loin, Rick avait rejoint Claire. Il voulait l'empècher d'aller chercher d'autre agent. Il avait peur pour Symphony. Si d'autres membres de l'O.W.I. arrivaient, les deux agents de Pinehearst ne résisteraient pas bien longtemps. Et c'est évident que l'agent Kane ne ferrait rien pour aider Sky. Rick tentait donc de retenir la jeune Bennet._

_Le meurtre ayant été fait, Alexis pouvait donc se concentrer sur Claire. Il marcha en sa direction, ne portant aucune attention à Logan. L'agent Taylor allait tout faire pour tuer le ténébreux. Il vengerait la mort de son amie Elizabeth et il protègerait son amour par le fais même. Il couru vers elle. Rapidement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la cheerleader, murmurant un rapide « Je t'aime ». Il en profita pour remercier Rick, lui touchant la main par la même occasion. Puis, il rebroussa chemin, le regard dans celui d'Alexis. _

_Symphony ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Rien ne devait se dérouler de cette façon. Personne ne devait mourir. L'agent Kane et elle-même devaient ramener Claire à Pinehearst, tout simplement. Elle regardait le cadavre de la jolie Black. Elle ne voulait tuer personne…_

_Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Logan sauter sur Alexis, criant de rage. Aucun coup n'avait été donné, aucune arme n'avait été dégainée. Pourtant, suite à ce bref contact, Alexis recula, posant un genou au sol. Il était plié de douleur et crachait du sang. Il s'appuya même sur sa main. Sky reconnu l'ébola, pour avoir déjà vu Rick s'en servir. Alors Logan avait copié son pouvoir pour l'utiliser contre le grand Kane. Logan, debout devant lui, le regardait agoniser, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Le pauvre Alexis mourut finalement après quelques secondes de souffrance. _

_Ne voulant pas qu'il tue quelqu'un d'autre, la brune enleva ses gants et s'approcha de lui, par derrière. Furtivement, elle toucha son cou, absorbant par le fait même, toute la rage de l'homme. Immédiatement, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Un cri de rage raisonna dans le parc désert. Logan avait perdu toute sa fougue, se sentant étrangement calme. Pour Sky, c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne pouvait contrôler la rage en elle. Elle perdit totalement le contrôle. Elle sortit les deux couteaux qu'elle avait à sa ceinture et les planta, sans plus d'artifices, dans le dos de Logan. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, ne pouvant bouger ses muscles du à la douleur. Estomaqué, Rick lâcha la jeune fille. Logan lui cria de se sauver. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Claire s'arrêta. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui. Elle n'arriverait pas à temps pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir en copiant son pouvoir. Accèdent à sa dernière demande, elle se sauva, la vision brouillé par les larmes. Logan pleurait aussi. C'est en regardant son amour s'éloigner, saine et sauve, qu'il se permit de s'éteindre. Ses pensées défilèrent tel un film dans sa tête, mais une seule image revenait sans cesse : Claire Bennet._

« C'était par une sombre nuit de pluie torrentielle, ou peut-être une chaude journée ensoleillée, peu importe… C'est allongé au sol, baignant dans la vie qui me quittait à grands flots écarlates que je rendis mon dernier sourire. C'est sous cet arbre gigantesque aux feuilles colorées d'ambre et d'or que moi, Logan Taylor, poussa mon dernier soupire, pour l'éternité. Non… Je ne soupire pas, car je ne suis pas triste. Disons plutôt que je m'endors. Je m'endors et j'attends. Je suis heureux, malgré tout. Malgré le Passeur qui s'approche de moi. Malgré la lumière qui m'aveugle. Malgré le sons des sanglots près de moi. Ne pleurez pas pour moi. Je suis mort, certes, mais l'on m'a offert la plus merveilleuse des fins… »


End file.
